


Interactions

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Friendship, Post Caribbean in KHIII, Vexen just wants to say thank you, character files based off of, please don’t take these two as a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: What if Vexen got the chance to say thank you to Sora?
Relationships: Sora & Vexen
Kudos: 11





	Interactions

With the rain hitting the leather coat, he watched with a curious gaze fixated on the black box. His gold cat like eyes squinted and disappointment soon rain through them. 

“We’ve been after the wrong box,” he hissed, him flicking rain off of him before yanking his hood up. Oh how he felt like a fool. His curiosity led him to a box containing an organ, a heart organ no doubt. When he went to open the corridor, he heard Sora scream. Never had he heard the pure heart wielder yell like that before. His gaze flickered back, watching the young hero leap at Davy Jones, Donald and Goofy tagging along. His eyes widened a bit before the corridor closed, taking him to a drier location. 

Going to a random ship was the best solution, him unzipping the coat and throwing it over a beam, his hands on a railing of a ship. Who’s ship? No one knows. He just decided to make base until his coat was dry enough. His boots hit the floorboards, his mind racing a bit. He did not know Sora could be angered just like that. And over the loss of someone important. He stroke his chin, going to sit on the steps leading to the wheel, closing them as the sun hit his white face. 

“A true heart..” he mustered. “Never had I seen a heart of that before. Sora… an interesting specimen I must thank for all of this.” He looked at the new sleeves, knowing his form change just occurred. And wearing the black coat prevented such form, trying to keep him in the shadows. Now he sat here in a long sleeveless tailcoat with a raggedy old white shirt with green stripes running through it. He didn’t like the pants, him stretching a leg out and seeing how puffy tuck they were into his boots. He leaned his head back, blond strands falling into his face as they tickled his nose. 

“Now who is that?” That jogged Vexen back to his senses. Did he fall asleep? He was on his feet in seconds as he came face to face with the keyblade hero once more. His faithful friends stood next to him, Donald pointing his staff at him. 

Vexen didn’t know what to say, but he noticed that none of them recognized him. He was in the clear. “Gawrsh who does this belong to?” Goofy held up the black coat, Donald trudging over. 

“That’s the Organization!” Donald quacked, noticing the dripping water. “Who just went for a swim?” His staff was back to Vexen, the blond’s hands tucked into the pockets of the tailcoat. “Who are YOU?”

Sora looked at Vexen, scratching his head as he walked forward to him, being shorter than the taller and muscular male. “Are you lost?” 

The member sweatdropped, him clearing his throat. “Let’s say I am. And I don’t know who that coat belongs to.” He did and it was HIS. He had stuff in the pockets that they couldn’t touch, his journal for instance. They opened the journal, everything was out and onto the table. They would know of his plans. “Here. Hand me the coat I’ll properly dispose of it—“

“Not so fast!” Donald jabbed him in the stomach. “How do we know it’s not yours?” 

“Because I am offering to bring it to the original owner?” Vexen questioned. He was slowly getting into hot water with Donald, him yanking the coat from Goofy and looking it over. 

Sora blinked, trying to make note of the coat. It was the Organization’s, but who’s? He held his chin, thinking. “Uhhhh… are you with the Organization by any chance? If you know the owner?”

He sighed. “No, I’m not truly with them,” he admits. “But I do require the coat it’s important.” He noticed how Sora didn’t pull the keyblade out. It shocked him. How did a hero not be attacking a suspected Organization XIII member? 

“Do, you know Ienzo?” Sora asked. “The blue hair guy with the hair over his eye? He said to be on the lookout for a dangerous guy named Even.” He said the name wrong. And that irked Vexen. 

“You moron it’s pronounced Ev-AN! Not Even as in the numbers going 2-4-6!” He yelled. Donald and Goofy instantly surrounded Vexen on either side, the blond looking down at them. “You got to be kidding me— Sora I need to say something to you and it’s important.” He walked toward the young man and set a hand on his shoulder. 

The brunette blinked in confusion, looking at the hand. “I used your data to create a specimen called Xion.” He looked him in the eyes, hoping to see a semblance of her. Anything. “Or, No.I…. she was to be a replacement of Roxas. But I never saw her finished as I was destroyed at Castle Oblivion. In that coat is my journal on her…” he breathed. “And I found old data of her. So… I must say, thank you. For being the perfect specimen I can take data off of.” 

Donald quacked in anger and Goofy held his shield up, Sora standing there as he took it all in. “I guess eh, you are welcome?”

“An idiot can be useful for a wise man,” Vexen laughed. “You aren’t the brightest one in the crayon box but a perfect source of data.” He noticed something in Sora’s eyes, a small glimmer. “And now, I must make that a reality. I can’t have no one know I spoke to you. If the word catches wind… I will be eliminated. I won’t see my plans to fruition. I won’t…” atone. But he can’t tell Sora that. It’s clear the boy doesn't recognize him, and if he clogs his brain up who knows if he will have any room left. 

He looked at his form change once more and sighed, before hearing, “I know we can’t tell anyone but, can I at least have a picture of you? To show Ienzo when you are done?” He held the gummiphone out with a grin. Vexen sighed and smiled. 

“One picture. That’s it.” He took the phone into his hands and positioned it, Sora smiling next to him with Donald grumbling in the back and Goofy smiling. A soft but faint smile hit his lips as he clicked, him seeing the end result. “Here. I need to be off to finish the plans. You will see what I mean.” He put the coat back on and zipped it up, him opening a corridor. “And Sora.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Ienzo not be a rebel and have his sleeves to his wrists. And, tell him I said hello.” He walked through the corridor, returning to the Graveyard. Sure the black box wasn’t what he expected, but he felt a bit of an ounce relieved he saw Sora.


End file.
